THE RISE OF CHAOS
by shurtugal elven Kaos
Summary: The egyptian gods are returning Zeus and Ra have already shaken hands because one mighty foe is stirring can the magicians and 'heroes' stop him or they would need help from a distant land ... Eragon and Murtagh have found a family in the most unexpected place and percy finds a sister...
1. Chapter 1 : The fated meeting

**_Chapter 1: THE FATED MEETING_**

 ** _Read Chapter 0_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Back at camp

**_CHAPTER 2: BACK AT CAMP_**

 **Read Chapter 0**


	3. Chapter 3 : capture the flag part1

_**read chapter 0**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Capture the flag part2

_**read chapter 0**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Shade

_**read chapter 0**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**_Chapter 6: REVELATIONS_**

 _ **read chapter 0**_


	7. Chapter 7: lamb of fire

_**read chapter 0**_


	8. Chapter 8: God of Love

_**read chapter 0**_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting of Four

_**read chapter 0**_


	10. Chapter 10: Naegling

_**read chapter 0**_


	11. Chapter 0: All 10 chapters so far

This is my first fanfic don't be too hard on me guys all sorts of comments allowed and most of the time I will reply to the ones which I see appropriate.

I will try my level best to update this story every weak or maybe once in two weeks or at time would do twice in the same weak.

Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading.  
"Everything has happened, inheritance is done serpents shadow is done, blood of Olympus is done, son of Sobek is done, staff of Serapis is done.

 _ **Chapter 1: THE FATED MEETING**_

 **Alagaesia**

Eragon and Arya stood beside each other with the elves standing guard in a loose circle behind them far enough to give them privacy yet close enough to come to their rescue in a second. They all faced the ship that was supposed to take Eragon away from everything he loved, away from everyone he cared for, the ship, which would take him away from Alagaesia.

The eldunari were being loaded on the ship and this time they both took to be with each other in silence just savoring each other's presence. Saphira and Firnen were flying high up Roran stood a little far away lamenting his brother's departure and Murtagh was flying circles around them on Thorn high enough that nobody notices yet he was able to see the other two dragon riders.

Suddenly there was a rustle in a nearby tree and everyone took out there weapons quickly, searching were the movement came from, then from the opposite side a cat leapt at them, just not an ordinary cat but a very special werecat.

"Solembum?" asked Eragon looking at him Roran came running towards him and the dragons landed, Murtagh and Thorn were still watching from where they were flying. The cat scratched behind his head casually then in a very deep tone it said "ERAGON BROMSON, QUEEN ARYA, RORAN GARROWSON, MURTAGH KINGKILLER AND ALL THE DRAGONS ASSOCIATED WE HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU WILL TAKE PART IN THE WORLDS GREATEST WAR" after this the cat walked around a little. "Murtagh?" hearing his name Murtagh and Thorn landed in front of them the elves started to move towards him with their spears and bows ready "no need" said Arya eyeing Murtagh without any emotions. "THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR DEPARTURE." the same voice said through Solembum now sitting atop Saphira every one listened intently then Roran asked "but to where?" as if on cue the eldunari started floating and came towards the group of riders and the human and started circling around them and in a flash they were gone the elves looked around but saw no one but a fainted werecat.

 **Long islands, camp half-blood**

Percy and Jason were sitting on the beach exhausted after trying out there combined powers of air and water when suddenly there were flapping sound of metallic wings they both looked towards the sound then smiling ran towards the camp center.

"Everybody gather around" Jason called out

"We have a guest," Percy continued

"Guest?" Annabeth asked coming out of her room with all the Athena children following behind her.

Now everybody heard the flapping sound, they all looked towards the sound and saw a golden figure flying there way "well in a month we realize that Percy is right" said Chiron amused Percy nodded enthusiastically still looking towards the flying figure. Suddenly they heard Piper whooping then they looked at her and saw that she took out her phone and in a hurry it was going to fall, she pressed a few buttons and called someone "Hazel?" she asked "Hazel tell Frank that Leo is alive" she chimed happily and then cut the phone.

Festus landed in a circle lined by all the campers and there was a collective "whoa" looking at the beautiful girl sitting behind a madly grinning Leo "Percy she is not mad at you anymore".

But the reunion was short lived as one of the campers who was scouting the perimeter came running "Chiron there are four people coming this way" he said panting "Percy, Annabeth, Piper , Jason go see who are these people" Chiron immediately ordered and the said people started towards were the scout came from.

 **Long islands somewhere around the surrounding forests of camp half-blood**

"Ra sent us here?" Sadie complained "in a forest to help in some war?"

"Quit whining Sadie" carter called out from front where he and Zia were moving.

"But I agree with her" Walt defended,

"If Ra sent us here then there has to be a reason" Zia said.

"I don't feel no magic," Sadie said again "hey wait" she called out to everyone all three of them looked at her "don't you fell anything? I feel like I have heard of long islands somewhere before".

"Sadie it must have been your geography class and I defeated the son of Sobek here" as soon as he said that he looked at his hand unconsciously.

Suddenly they heard the sound of steps coming towards them all four of them took out there weapons and stood back to back facing four directions. Soon four teenagers appeared from the east and stopped abruptly surprised to see the four of them. Now they were face to face with the newcomers and suddenly right hand of a guy who had sea green eyes started glowing and a big hieroglyph appeared over him all of the eight people looked at it and Carter and Sadie seemed to remember something "Percy" "Annabeth" both of them said simultaneously.

"Sadie?" Annabeth said and then hugged her.

Percy and Carter looked at them questioningly but not like the other four, "you never told us?" Carter and Percy said together. "Did you ever?" Annabeth countered Sadie smiled.

"Any one explain?" asked Jason and piper nodded "by the name of Set I am clueless myself" Walt answered. "We will explain later first we should go to the camp" Percy said and started to walk towards it on the way everyone introduced themselves "Percy your father seems like Greek equivalent of my mother" Walt said "your mother?" Percy asked

"No Walt Nepthys is goddess of Nile and his father is god of sea" Zia said

"Wait he said his mother?" Percy asked confused "I thought you guys hosted the essence of gods in your bodies" Annabeth completed his boyfriend's thought

"Ummm Walt here is supposed to be dead but he is alive because Anubis and he decided to live together in one body" Sadie said her face a little red.

"That's my sis got eyes of two guys on her and one of them happened to be god of dead," Carter said mocking his sister a little. "Kin of Horus you want a go at it eh?" Walt asked all deadly

"No fighting here guys" Zia said, Annabeth chuckled "they remind me of you and Jason"

Jason and Percy just sighed while Piper also chuckled

For a while they were walking in silence when they heard someone calling "yo, slowpokes you had the old man worried so I had to show up"

"Leo you should rest it's not like you come back from death every day," Piper said

"Leo I can't wait to know who the girl with you was." Jason asked

"This is no time for it Jason" Piper said

"Calypso, he found a way back to oggygia" Percy said

"I know I should not interfere but you said he came back from death?" Walt asked

"Walt, Osiris..." Zia was saying when she was interrupted by Walt again "No what I meant was he hasn't been dead to begin with"

"Leo died I am sure of it I saw the blast happening" Jason said

"But..." Walt was saying when Leo said, "he is right I never died and by the way, why does Nico have another brother?"

"Long story tell you later," Percy said

Suddenly piper said, "stop all of you I sense 'love' around here" "well you have around four couples here what do you expect?" Percy said

"No it's very deep..." she was saying when Carter said "you want to say ours is not?" placing a protective arm around Zia

"No I am not saying anything like that its very deep love but its unconscious, you know what I mean?" Piper tried to explain

"Yes we get it Miss Lady Love, so which direction?" Leo said

"There" piper pointed towards north and away from the camp "well then let's go and check it out" Sadie said and all of them moved towards where she had pointed

"This forest is not familiar" came a hoarse voice

"Not even close to du weldenvarden" came two voices at once

"Does that name make any sense to anyone?" asked carter in a whisper and everyone shook their heads "let's go in," Leo said and all of them decided to show themselves but were taken aback with what they saw, there were four people and three dragons one of them was sitting on the red dragon and three of them had swords hanging from their waists the one man who looked older than everyone present in the area had a hammer.

"Eragon" the girl said inclining here head towards the demigods and magicians, everyone drew their weapons and the dragons readied themselves for a battle.

 _ **CHAPTER 2: BACK AT CAMP**_

 **LONG ISLANDS, SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST SURROUNDING CAMP HALFBLOOD**

"Who are you?" asked Eragon

"It's us who should ask this," the boy with sea green eyes said.

"They have seen a lot at such a young age" Murtagh said, "You and Eragon are of the same age" Roran retorted all the while keeping their eyes at the teenagers in front of them

"You guys done talking? We want some answers." Said the boy who had a golden spear in his hand.

"Like who are we and why are we here?" Eragon asked

"Or maybe how's your mother back at home with your stepdad?" said Arya looking towards Percy

"Stop reading their minds it's obvious we are not at a familiar place" Roran said

"But it's funny their minds are not guarded" Murtagh smirked.

"you all make no sense to us at least so if you may we would like to have our answers and yes no personal comments thank you" said the boy who had a small hammer in his one hand a whistle of some sort in his other hand.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and two men appeared in front of them, seeing one of them four of the teens bowed. Looking at them the other ones also did the same.

"Well that's new," said one of them, "rise young ones" the other man said and all of them stood up again "lord Ra we thought you all were gone for good?" Walt asked.

"You may sort all those problems later for now we have to settle these four," the other man said pointing towards the Riders and Roran "Zeus, is right," said the man whose name seemed to be Ra.

"But Dad who are they and why are the dragons with them?" asked the boy with the spear

Zeus ignored his son then said to the riders facing them "we are sorry to bring you out of your lands but you know it was necessary"

"You can make yourself clearer," Arya demanded

"Young one, you will have your answers in time for now I think you should get used to this new place" Ra said then paused for a moment "these kids shall help you" he said now facing towards the teenagers then he continued "in a weak we will meet at a neutral place all of us till then ... don't get lost my young pharaoh" and then he vanished in a flash like he had come, "he pretty much said it all" Zeus said "and I am sorry for the werecat" with this he winked at the riders and vanished.

"Well" the boy with sea green eyes said putting his blade somewhere unseen and the others follow suit and riders also do the same.

"Eragon my name is Eragon Bromson" Eragon said extending his hands towards them in general, the boy who had a hammer took his hand "Leo Valdez" he said smiling then he looked at his friends "if almighty Zeus shared a joke with em then I guess we can trust em" he said, Eragon smiled "this is Murtagh king killer my brother" at this Murtagh looked at Eragon but then sighed.

After the introductions are made Percy suggests that all of them get back to the camp and all of them agreed with the exception of Murtagh but he did not protest either so they all moved towards the camp.

At the camp, all of them went straight to the big house with Leo leading as soon as they reach at front door they see the beautiful girl with whom Leo had come, Calypso came running to her as she noticed him and hugged him tight and he hugged her back. "You are late" came a voice from behind them they all turned to see who it was; they saw a weird creature that was half-horse and half human "Chiron" Percy said "these are..."

"I have heard about your new friends," Chiron said "I am Chiron a centaur and currently running this camp, you must be the pharaoh," he continued extending his hand towards Carter. Carter took his hand "honor to meet you sir" he said. Chiron nodded then towards Eragon, he extended his hand saying "and you must be the rider", Eragon also took his hand then said, "we would like to talk to you for something" motioning away from others. Chiron thought for a few moments then said "children take your friends inside and get them up to speed" and he trotted towards a silent corner motioning for the riders to follow, but Roran decided to go inside with the kids.

"Chiron, I understand that you are the leader here we have a request." Arya said

"I prefer camp director but anyway what is it that I can do for you?" he said politely

"Make the east forest out of bounds of the campers" Murtagh said dejectedly

"Sorry?" Chiron asked

"Our dragons are there and we don't want them to see the campers to see them," Eragon said glaring at Murtagh

"Oh," Chiron replied now pondering on it "well we can do it I guess" and with that all of them returned to the big house

Meanwhile at the big house

"This place is huge" Carter said in amazement "but not as big as ours back home" he winked at Percy

"So well what Ra meant by gods are returning?" asked Annabeth

"What happened was that after we defeated Apophis the gods vanished and we don't know where" Zia answered

"Apophis the giant snake of chaos?" Percy asked

"Yes you are right sea weed brain" Annabeth replied.

"Sorry to disturb you all but can anyone tell me what's going on?" Roran said

All of the teenagers looked at each other, by this time the riders and Chiron came back "I will fill you all in on everything then may be Carter and friends can do the same and then you could follow suit?" Chiron suggested everyone assembled nodded in unison Except Murtagh. So Chiron began to tell everyone everything from birth of Kronos to the second giant war in between Percy and his friends were met by amazed gazes. It took Chiron total 4 hours to tell them everything at the end of which Roran said "you all have endured a lot" and all the demigods nodded remembering there time at the Argo 2. "Those two men we saw in the forest are gods?" asked Eragon and Arya simultaneously "yes they sure were" replied Piper, at which all the riders looked at each other "I didn't feel any consciousness in them," Murtagh whispered and the other two nodded "I think it's time we begin our tale" Carter said and when everyone settled he and Zia began telling there tale with inputs from Anubis. By now, it was evening outside and everyone in the camp started to wonder where there friends were and why were there harpies guarding the east forest.

The Egyptian tale took almost as much time and by the time they were done night had fallen and it was time for dinner. "So Carter you loved Zia's statue and then again the real Zia?" asked piper interested "well yeah" Carter answered grabbing his girlfriend's hand for comfort "that is true love I guess" Arya said and piper nodded "Piper you are daughter of goddess of love?" Eragon asked Piper nodded "that reminds me piper said something about strange love" Jason said "was it you both?" he asks pointing towards Eragon and Arya at this Roran smiled Murtagh snickered and the subjects were embarrassed and did not look at each other. "You all should head to dining area its dinner time I will be there in a bit," said Chiron and walked to an inner room in a hurry as if he remembered something "well let's go" Percy said literally dragging Leo and calypso towards the doors as they both seemed to not listen what was going on in the room just busy staring each other.

At the dining area, the demigods go to their respective tables except Jason who sat at Percy's table with their guests. Other campers looked at the newcomers curiously when one of them shouts, "yo, Percy, are we getting new cabin mates?" "I doubt that Connor" Percy replied, "Connor Stoll son of Hermes, usually all the new campers are made to stay at their cabin" Jason explains

"We were sent here to help you in a war ...," Murtagh said bringing up this issue first time since they were here, "I don't know there has been no prophecy yet" Percy said, "But didn't Chiron say the power of prophecy has been stopped because something is wrong at Oracle of Delphi" Arya pointed, there was silence at the table now.

After a few moments of restlessness, which spread through the dining room because, Chiron had not shown up yet, he showed up and quickly apologizing to the masses, he introduced first Calypso who was sitting next to Leo at the table of Hephaestus cabin and then there guests but did not tell that they were Egyptians or riders who were meant to stay for a week. After the introductions he said "tomorrow night we will have a game of capture the flag with our guests if they agree" he paused and as they nodded in agreement then he began again "it will be eight versus eight game" at which the camp sighed sadly since they knew who the eight would be, "and from our side the eight will be Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Nico, Jason, Clarisse, and..." "And I want Thalia grace to join in" came a voice interrupting Chiron "very well then lady Artemis, Thalia will be the last player" and Artemis joined the dinner sitting beside Chiron and Thalia went to sit at Percy's table where everyone was smiling except Murtagh in tomorrow's anticipation.

 _ **CHAPTER 3: CAPTURE THE FLAG**_

 **Somewhere unknown**

"Since the boundaries have been erased then I guess we can combine our forces now?" asked a ghost which was sitting in front of a big throne on which sat a god who cannot be identified as his face was hidden in darkness "the boundaries were always thin but now Ra and Zeus have made a mistake letting the three worlds collide" the god said in a booming voice. "They think that all of them together can stop us" the ghost snickered "I suppose now is the time when two of the Zeus's sons realize that they were not given what they deserved". "Don't underestimate the riders "the god said pondering something" how the preparations are going" he asked to a boy standing next to the ghost "so far so good" the boy replied. "I would prefer if you could get my son up from the Duat" now the god said to the ghost and the ghost nodded. "I would also be convenient if the boundaries do not get removed from the realms of 'other gods'" he sighed, "yes I will see to that too" the ghost promised and with a flourish stood up, bowed and then vanished.

 **Long islands, camp half blood**

After the dinner everyone went to their cabins, the Egyptians went to the big house and the riders went towards the forest to be with their dragons and Roran followed. In the forests they filled there dragons with all that had transpired _I would like to meet that golden dragon_ said Firnen, but Eragon and Arya were wondering if the Gods exist here then do they exist back in there world? _I think what Carter and his friends believe to be true that gods are a superior race and not gods that created us_ said Saphira, "I agree" Murtagh said in a long time. They all sat there talking about all the stuff but throughout Roran was silent.

The next morning Jason came over to wake the riders up but except Roran no one else was to be seen "where are they?" he asked. Roran looked at him then pointed towards the sky but there was nothing "I don't see anything" he said "can you fly?" Roran asked half-jokingly, "yes I can" Jason said with pride, Roran looked at him as if he was thinking that Jason was a 5 year old kid trying to fool him but then said "then go have a look" Jason nodded slowly and then took off to air. what he saw there was totally mesmerizing he saw three majestic dragons circling each other and on them the three riders sat they seemed to be teaching Arya about flying and fighting as Eragon and Murtagh were taking turns to fight her while the other said something, looking at the dragons in sunlight, there scales shining in different hues of their respective colors, Jason was so lost in it that he forgot that his energy was ebbing and he fainted.

Thorn from the corner of his eyes had noticed Jason watching them train the elf and he also saw as the kid fainted and started to fall _Murtagh_ he shouted in their mind and raced towards him. Murtagh realized what had happened and extended his hand and cried "leta" and instantly he felt energy leaving him and Jason stopped mid-way in the air hands sprawled like he was lying on a bed and very quickly Thorn reached him and Murtagh pulled him on his dragon. Roran saw this and smiled as he saw Murtagh worrying for someone _we will have our brother soon_ said Eragon in Roran's mind and Roran nodded. They all now landed were they had slept and Arya sprayed a little water on Jason's face and he woke up with a jolt "What?" he asked dazed _you fainted, kid_ said Thorn, hearing this in his mind he frantically looked around but saw no one except the riders and there dragons and Roran "who...who spoke?" he asked stammering still trying to cope with his energy loss "he did" said Eragon pointing towards the red dragon "his name is Thorn" Murtagh said dejectedly "he can speak?" Jason said now trying to stand up with Roran's help _of course he can youngling_ said Firnen "as they all can" said Arya completing his sentence smiling, "let me introduce you" said Eragon "this is Saphira she is my dragon, he is Firnen Arya's dragon and that is Thorn Murtagh's dragon".

Jason bowed to them then said "you all looked amazing up there" pointing towards the sky "but usually I don't feel tired when flying..." he wondered "that would be him" Murtagh said accusingly pointing towards Eragon "what?" Eragon asked "I was careful to not take any energy from any animal except for maybe that weird animal who had a body of a bird but a face of a woman, it died too early though" "you can take energy from others?" Jason asked amazed "they all can though Eragon is careless" Roran supplied and Murtagh had a hint of smile and Arya was smiling hard "no no no I am sure did not brush against anyone's mind except this someone who had weird memories of wolves and lightning and all, couldn't get into it as Arya was killing me" he said making a baby face "I guess those memories were mine" Jason said "I have been meaning to ask this .. How can you all read minds?" "I think we should get going we can talk on the way" said Roran and started walking towards the camp and others followed while the dragons settled down.

"I suppose we should start the game?" Chiron asked "Now?" Nico asked "its 8 in the morn"  
"yes and you get to play till 8 in the evening" Chiron said smiling as the riders followed by Jason and Roran entered the room everyone was already sitting there deciding when they wanted to start the game "welcome" said Chiron pointing them to take seats "Jason you look so pale" Piper said worrying and rushed to his side Roran got away from Jason letting Piper support him now Jason just grinned as what he had seen and learnt today was too awesome but he won't be telling to anyone as it was rider's place to do so, "his mistake" Murtagh said again pointing at Eragon "will you stop that" he said then looking at Jason he extended his right hand and put the left on the gem of Brisingr.

Jason looked at him then took his hand and suddenly felt a jolt of energy coursing through him he stood up straight Piper looking at him confused "wow thanks it felt good" Jason said bowing in thanks, Eragon returned it with a smile and then looked at Chiron he said "sir, we are ready for your game may we have the rules?", "you want to say you have never played capture the flag before?" Leo asked and all of the riders with Roran shook their heads "oh well, rules are simple you need to get the opposite teams flag by any means possible except killing someone" Leo said.

After Chiron explained them how the game was to be played the riders and the magicians were gathered around there flag and it was 7:50 in the clock "we have ten minutes to make a plan" Carter said "I have a plan" Sadie said and the magicians looked at her suspiciously what?" she asked "I can make plans" she then defended herself, "very well then spill it" said Zia "OK come closer all of you" said Sadie and everyone came close except Murtagh who maintained his distance "OK I and Carter will take to air in bird form to scout" now she looked at Eragon and asked "since you can read mind then can you connect all of ours together?" he nodded and then Sadie continued "so Walt and one of you riders will stay here and protect the flag" she then paused and looked at Eragon prompting him to say who would that be "Arya you be here and scary your surroundings" Arya nodded then Sadie continued "Walt help her with that" and Walt nodded "Murtagh and Roran you will try to find their flag on land towards the west were I will be flying overhead" Roran nodded and Murtagh just stared "Zia you will go with Eragon towards the west and let's hope we win" she said grinning "sounds good to me" said Eragon and everyone nodded "very well then it's about time" Carter said and all of them started there preparations.

On the other side of the forest the demigods stood huddled together around there flag "we can't make a plan if we don't know there powers" said Thalia, "still we have to do something" Annabeth said, then pondering she said "Ok listen Thalia you with the bow go to a tree and keep a sharp eye on the flag, Nico you will also stay at flag using your powers over the ground sense whoever comes close" both of them nodded then she continued "Percy and me will go along the water bodies even smallest of them we will cover" all of them nodded "just don't start anything embarrassing you two" Leo said smiling but everyone else ignored the comment "then Leo you will scout a perimeter around the flag not more than a radius of 20 yards" she continued and Leo nodded enthusiastically "Jason Piper you will go towards where ever there is no water" she then looked at Clarisse "you ... find them but don't engage inform anyone of us and help anyone if u see they are losing a duel" and Clarisse nodded "you agree?" asked Percy trying to not sound too surprised, "yes it's a crude plan but it might work" and all of them started to move.

"So Arya how do you like here?" Walt asked they had been sitting here on the ground looking at two bowls of oil and a few mirror like things, they used them to scry around themselves too see that no one was around and all that time Arya was silent, Arya looked at him studying him then answered "so far so good", "you know we still don't know your end of the story I mean the rider's end and it seems we have a lot of time do you mind telling?" Arya now stood up and looked at Walt then said "it was my mistake Eragon was drawn into all that mess" she said looking towards where Eragon and Zia had gone "or so I thought".

"So Eragon tell me about you and Arya" Said Zia walking through the forest picking random leaves from the trees "what do you mean?" he asked looking at the sky were Carter was flying in the falcon form, " I mean you both are in a relationship right?"  
"No"  
"but you love her don't you?"  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"it's evident, even she loves you, we can help you start your relation"  
"no, it's ok we both have dual responsibilities"  
"you know even I used to think relation gets in your way to fulfill your responsibilities but after meeting Carter I have come to realize that love strengthens you"  
Eragon looked at her for the longest of time when suddenly Carter said in their mind _I see two of them there I guess its Percy since we are near a water canal_ Eragon looked at Carter then took out his sword then replying in mind he said _get away from here we can handle them_ then Eragon extended his mind towards the direction Carter had said and touched the minds of two people then retracted his mind back "its Percy and Annabeth" he confirmed slowly walking towards their direction and Zia followed taking her staff out of the Duat.

Percy and Annabeth have been walking around the canal were Brooke lived not talking about anything in particular when Annabeth spotted a Falcon "Percy I think they now know where we are" she said "how?" he asked "the falcon see how it suddenly turned away seeing us" she informed, now Percy took out Riptide and Annabeth took out her dagger but suddenly out of nowhere two ropes came and caught Annabeth's legs she whelped and Percy turned to see what it was. Percy was going to cut the ropes when a voice came "ropes of Hathor only few metals are known which can cut them". "Zia, Eragon" Annabeth said noticing two of them coming out of the foliage Percy turned around just in time to see Eragon slashing at him which he managed to block somehow but was shocked to feel so much strength as Eragon looked a little thin sort of person.

"You are what?" Walt asked shocked, Arya looked at him offended "I... I am sorry I did not mean it that way" he said sheepishly he had so far only heard that elves were tiny and fun loving but Arya was a daunting presence. "Eragon..." she said and looked at that direction _Eragon don't go at full speed he won't be able to cope up_ she warned Eragon replied with a mental nod  
"what happened?" Walt asked, Arya ignored the question and sat next to one of the scrying bowls and with a quick spell changed the view on it Walt came over to have a look and saw Percy and Eragon fight.

"I am sorry Annabeth but I can't let you free" said Zia smiling cockily in one hand she had the bindings of Hathor which had caught hold of Annabeth's hands and legs not letting her move and if by any chance she got free she had her staff ready in the other hand, Eragon and Percy had drifted a little farther away than the girls and were fighting relentlessly Eragon's moves had a fluidity of dance whereas Percy was barely able to cope up with him but Percy started to smile as they were nearing the water body, Eragon stabbed at the left flank of Percy's abdomen but Percy blocked it somehow clearly getting exhausted but his smile did not fade away Eragon gave him a quizzical look and this was the opening he was looking for and he rushed forward to stab him on the shoulder and willed the water behind him to follow due to which a wave rose high above them Eragon was shocked for a moment and took the stab square at her shoulder and in pain desperately cried the word LETA stopping Percy in his tracks as well as the wave the girls audibly gasped at this, Eragon stood up as he had knelt with pain and grimacing at the pain he said "the wave was a shock to me well done" he said but Percy was still not able to move and the worst part was that he felt his energy seeping away from him "you gave me a good idea to stop u from moving around", Eragon now stood tall and sheathed his sword then extended both his hands towards Percy and the wave which was still standing palm upwards then started an incantation in a melodic voice singing and weaving the magic Percy was lulled to sleep because he was so weary and Eragon's voice was soothing though he understood no word of it. Eragon imagined in his mind a big huge block of ice surrounding Percy with just enough air so that he could breathe freely but not move and a few small holes so that fresh oxygen reaches him, during the incantation the water wave behind Percy surrounded him and started to turn into a big block of ice. After a few minutes of chanting Eragon stopped to see his handy work then nodded and looked towards the two girls who were awestruck there mouth gaping, Eragon grimaced at his wound then tried to smile and said "don't worry I made enough ways for him to have fresh air though he won't be able to move for a while". Both of the girls sighed in relief but were still awestruck "that was amazing, your singing was good" Annabeth said, "what language was that?" Zia asked mesmerized, Eragon just smiled blushing a little.

"Wow that was awesome" Walt said though they couldn't hear anything he thought it was amazing how Eragon manipulated the water. "That's it he is exhausted now he won't be able to do any large scale magic until he eats something" Arya said smiling clearly proud of Eragon.

Chiron and Calypso were sitting in the big house watching everything on the T.V. as Chiron had asked Hephaestus cabin to install a few hidden cameras in the forest without telling Leo and Calypso had Stopped the Nereids and Dryads from interfering but what he was seeing just now he thought even a Nereid can't do nothing to stop that from happening because the singing was very good and Calypso sat beside his wheelchair on a sofa enchanted by Eragon's singing of whatever it was.

 _ **Chapter 4: Capture the flag part 2**_

 _ **ALAGAESIA**_

 _ **DU WELDEN VARDEN, ELLESMERA**_

"What do you mean they vanished?" Vanir sat in front of the guard with Bloodhgarm by his side; this was a private meeting in which with these two Nasuada was present and the guard who was recounting the story.

"Sir the werecat Solembum said something which did not make sense and then the Eldunari sent them somewhere" they all looked at each other

"Did you try to scry?" Nasuada asked to the elves

"yes, I did but nothing" Bloodhgarm replied "we need to find them" he then said with a tone of finality.

"first things first, the last three dragon riders have vanished with the war hero the word should not get out of here" Vanir said somberly.

Nasuada was thinking if she would be able to see Murtagh again ever and if Eragon and Arya and Roran were fine but mostly she thought about

Murtagh. "We have to tell Roran's wife" she said and was surprised to see the three elves nod.

 _ **LONG ISLANDS**_

 _ **Camp half blood**_

Murtagh and Roran stood there listening to Sadie giving an account of what had happened in Percy Eragon fight, "just when I think I know the extents of his power he has to do a dramatic show" Murtagh said "is he very strong?" Sadie asked a little shaken "Yes the strongest Dragon rider in our land" Roran said looking at Murtagh hesitantly, Murtagh trying to avoid his gaze nodded reluctantly, "you should get up there now" Roran said and Sadie obliged.

"Murtagh did you try to scry back home?" Roran asked when Sadie was in air and Murtagh nodded but his expression said it is useless Roran hung his head

"I want to see Katrina and my daughter" He said feeling tears welling up inside him

"Roran ... please forgive me" Murtagh said, Roran wiped his tears then asked "why?"

"for you know what I did in the Galbatorix war"

"we have already forgiven you and don't you think what that Castellan boy did was something like you, and you have been through there memories they have forgiven him, also we are brothers" Roran was smiling saying this

"thank you ... brother" Murtagh said hesitantly then a rare smile came to his face

"that's more like it" Roran said then moved forward following Sadie and Murtagh followed.``

Leo was taking his patrol round when he came across Clarisse "I found there flag, let's go" and then ran deeper into the forest Leo looked at her hesitantly then decided to go with her.

"Eragon you seem exhausted" Zia asked concerned "yes that magic took its toll now I can't do any more magic without Saphira" he did not tell her that he could draw energy from his surroundings and that from the jewel on the hilt of Brisingr. Eragon and Zia were sitting next to the block of ice which had Percy within and Annabeth also was with them tied in the ropes of Hathor. Annabeth looked at Eragon then said "your ears they are pointed somewhat" she said observing Zia also then said "yes you are right" and both the girls looked at Eragon curiously "you all still need to be filled in with our story?" he asked as if he did not know. "yes" the girls said in unison, Eragon looked at Percy ice block then decided to melt it and asked if Zia would do it, Zia obliged and as soon as he was out gasping Zia bound him in the ropes of Hathor "that was weird" said Percy groggily sitting down next to Annabeth keeping his head on her lap shivering. "It is all Arya's blessing that I am here today..." he began.

Jason and Piper did not know what had happened but Jason said that he had a bad feeling about this despite of Piper saying that it would turn out to be fine.  
"this game feels too one sided" he complained though he had readily agreed to the game he now felt that it was a mistake they did not know anything about what their foes could do "don't worry and you know they don't even know our powers too".

"I doubt that" he said pondering "they can already read our minds ..."

"I don't think they would do that mind is the ultimate privacy one has I think they know and will respect it" she said plucking a leaf from a tree.

"Yes she is right" came a voice and Murtagh and Roran came through the foliage "these three will never penetrate your privacy" Roran assured

"You should not talk so loud when in a battle or trying to hide" Murtagh said his eyes fixed on the golden sword in Jason's hand

"Draw your sword" Jason said his hand twitching in anticipation, Murtagh smiled and pulled Zar'roc free from its sheath "what's the name of your blade?"

Jason was going to say Ivlivs when he remembered it's destruction and that this Galdius was Juno's gift he said instead "the blade has no name" and lunged forward in an attempt to stab Murtagh on his right shoulder but the rider spun out of the way easily and retaliated with his own attempt to slice Jason's wrist but a sudden gust of air swayed the sword to left making it miss the wrist completely. Murtagh straightened up and saw a contended smile on Jason's face _that changes everything_ Murtagh thought and a smile crept to his face and he attacked Jason with a flurry of blows to which Jason blocked many and use gusts of winds to deflect the rest then suddenly Murtagh jumped over Jason's head did a 360 flip his sword going for the shoulder from above which Jason deflected but the blow shook him and till Jason could recover from it and turn back Murtagh had already landed and the point of his sword touched the small of Jason's back "you lose" Murtagh said in a satisfied tone "not yet" Jason said and thrust his sword skywards the air suddenly went damp and a bolt of lightning struck right next to Murtagh paralyzing him more due to fear and shock rather than the remnant electricity coursing through him. Murtagh stood up shakily and looked at Jason who has exhausted "that was good" Murtagh said rare words of praising coming out of his mouth and Roran smiled "Murtagh you have lost your edge" he said both Jason and Piper looked at him , Piper helping Jason to stand, "oh its ok I guess that was unexpected anyways" Murtagh shrugged, "Go away I will pretend I never saw you" Murtagh said then looking at Roran he corrected himself "we never saw you", and with that Murtagh walked away Jason and Piper looked at Roran questioningly but he just shrugged "I think he respects you now" and then followed the rider.

Arya had told everything to Walt except what eldunari is, and Walt sat down in front of one of the scrying bowls seemingly watching into it but in reality he was thinking over everything and even Anubis did not know about these things happening somewhere and Arya sat down next to him after wandering about for some time and looked into the scrying bowls when she noticed Clarisse and Leo running towards them "Walt its Leo and Clarisse about 100 meters from here get ready" she said urgently taking out her sword, Talmerine glistened in the afternoon sunlight as if it was delighted to be used after so many years Walt also stood up but did not bring out any weapons "here they come" Walt whispered as Clarisse and Leo appeared from the thicket and seeing sword in Arya's hands Clarisse Ran towards her, her own sword in her hands and struck over the head but Arya blocked it easily and from the corner of her Eyes saw Leo running towards Walt with a hammer in his hand Leo Tried to hit him on the head to make him unconscious but Walt caught it in his bare hands and as his Hammer made contact with his hands it started to disintegrate into white ash and from behind mummy wrappings caught a amazed Leo into tight holds rendering him motion less .

Arya danced around Clarisse in a circular fashion attempting to hit her but she was able to block all her moves then Arya did an overhead blow which again Clarisse blocked but then she ducked swiftly and punched Clarisse in her gut. Clarisse recoiled from the impact and staggered backwards looking at Arya amazed and Arya stood there emotion less with sword in his right hand looking like a huntress "you are good but what will you do against the army I have learnt to raise" and with a movement of her fingers she called upon ten undead soldiers in different uniforms few had swords and spears some had muskets and one of them had a bow and arrow, Arya looked disgustingly at the skeletons as they made a circle around her then looked towards Walt her eyes had a silent favor to ask which Walt understood and nodded slightly then raised his hands and dismantled all the skeletons with a swift movement of his hand pointing at each of the skeletons in succession "one of the few perks of being a god of dead" Anubis said smiling. Clarisse cursed in ancient Greek and ran towards Arya with her sword overhead for an attempt to hit Arya on her head but Arya danced out of the way towards her left which was obviously her weaker side and then in a low sweep she attempted to hit Clarisse's legs but Clarisse jumped and brought down her sword on Arya's shoulder as she came down, Arya blocked the blade and spun towards left again stood up and examined her opponent who was visibly exhausted "Walt do it" she said calmly and Walt nodded suddenly white mummy wrappings started to appear around Clarisse's feet binding her and soon she was immobile as the bandage tied to her hands and legs "you fight good" Arya said to Clarisse and then to Walt said "what did you do to the hammer?", "I have the power to decay and disintegrating anything instantly" he said looking at his hands.

Sadie, Carter, Murtagh and Roran all were gathered some 50 meters from where Carter had seen the Demigod's flag "only one guy I saw I guess it was Nico" Carter informed "no there has to be someone else" Murtagh said in a definitive tone "yes he is right I think there will be two of them but I won't be surprised if there are 4 of them too" Roran said and Sadie nodded "Carter and one of you can go in first then I and the other of you will follow in when you have engaged them in battle" she said.  
"Sounds like a plan" Carter said then looked at Murtagh who got up and started to go in, Carter hurriedly followed.

Nico walked around the flag in lazy circles, his Stygian iron sword in his right hand when he felt a sudden tremor on the ground like two people running his way. "they found us" he said to Thalia who was hidden on the treetops somewhere and in response a few leaves rustled at the very top of a tree on his right, suddenly as if on cue Carter and one of the riders came in view their swords in hand Nico took a stance not sure if he could take any of the two himself but he had to try, when an arrow embedded itself in front of the rider's legs and another followed aimed for his sword hand but as it was going to reach its target it bounced away few inches from it "wards" the rider shrugged in explanation, suddenly a bird of prey came swooping down and landed next to the flag and changed into Sadie who held up the flag triumphantly Nico moved forward but was caught in iron hold clutches of Roran's hand Nico struggled to get free but was not able to when arrows went pass him buffeting him with air towards Sadie's hand but were cut into two as Murtagh jumped and slashed to save the girl.  
Sadie made a run towards their base but Thalia jumped down from a tree and directly in front of her and this time Carter came to the rescue his kophesh glistening in the late afternoon sun stopping Thalia from advancing towards his sister. Sadie did not stop though she kept on running and soon was out of sight.

"We win" Carter said and Murtagh and Roran nodded in unison.

As Chiron had seen Sadie and the group gather in front of the Demigod's base he knew they had won as Clarisse and Leo made the mistake of leaving there posts he told this to Calypso as he got in his centaur form and walked out of the big house.

Sadie ran through the forest passing a dazed looking Jason who was shocked to see her with a flag and then from the corner of her eyes she saw realization dawn upon him that they had lost. After a few moments she passed Piper with similar expression on her face. soon she reached her 'stronghold' and stopped to catch her breath she saw there that Arya and Walt were looking at her and the flag then they realized what happened, Walt came running to Sadie and hugged her tightly "you did it" he said, "we did it" Sadie corrected him with a smile and kissed him lightly then for the first time noticed that Clarisse and Leo were bound in mummy wrappings and Sadie smiled at them went over and put the Demigod's flag next to her own suddenly a horn blew and Chiron's voice boomed throughout the camp and the forest "Today's game of capture the flag has been won by the visitors".

 _ **Chapter 5: THE SHADE**_

After the games had finished the riders took a quick trip to meet their dragons and be with them till the time Walt, Zia, Annabeth, Percy filled in other of what they were told of riders stories. "It seems like we can trust them after all" Chiron said smiling, "We trust Murtagh without a doubt" Jason said looking at Piper who nodded in agreement, "yes Eragon seems like a fine guy" Percy said. "he seemed like he wanted to give Percy an equal chance at winning so he held back" Zia said and Annabeth nodded in agreement, "Arya fought good" Clarisse said dejectedly, "she beat you" Leo said laughing and Walt joined in "the stunt with the skeletons was also a terrible failure" now the two were laughing real hard, Clarisse's face grew red and she stormed out of the room, Walt and Leo looked at each other and there laughing doubled.  
"alright both of you shut up" Thalia said "Chiron we need to do something about the oracle", "yes she is right we need a prophecy" Percy said "when riders had shown up then Zeus and Ra had told something about a war" Zia added "also anyone knows where is Roran?" asked Piper.

Roran walked through the camp looking at children training and playing which reminded him of his daughter was she fine, has the news reached them were few of the questions in his mind when suddenly there was a blast and a ripple passed through the sky, he looked around to see that many of the children were looking at the west side with dread when someone shouted "go get Chiron someone" and from the corner of his eyes he saw a bulky guy with rainbow painted on his arm running towards the big house Roran made his way towards where the blast had come but he heard his name called out from behind and stopped, turned around to see the Chiron in his centaur form running towards him and the others followed close behind.

There came another blast and the sky rippled again "what is happening?" Roran asked as Chiron came next to him "someone or something is trying to get past our defenses" he said looking straight ahead, Roran turned around his head looking at everyone gathered they all were in mismatched armor and clothes and many had swords in their hands and the rest had spears a few of them stood back with bows and arrows then Roran looked at those whom he had come to identify as friends, Percy wore the camp t-shirt with his bronze sword in his hand, Jason wore a white cultured shirt and held his gold sword lightly, Carter had his weird sword at ready.

Everyone had their weapons with them except for Annabeth and Walt who stood bare handed but before he could say anything there was a roar followed by two more and then a feeble sounding roar in front of the other three everyone looked in the sky and saw three dragons descending in lazy spirals on them riding were the dragon riders and behind them a golden dragon landed on it sat Leo. "That thing is artificial?" Eragon asked amused "no not artificial" Leo said sounding very hurt, "I am sorry" Eragon said then looking at others he said "everyone in the teams of 6 go and scout the perimeter except for your finest warriors who will stay here in case it is an army" but no one listened they were looking at the dragons with their mouths open, once again there was a blast and that drew all of them out of there trance, "if it is an army u will need us to fight it" Clarisse reasoned, "war is not won by the amount of soldier but by the amount of able soldiers" Murtagh said "now do as he says".

"All of them scrambled to do as the riser had said. "What is it?" Chiron asked, "we will see soon" Roran muttered when there was another blast then another in quick succession due to which the sky visible cracked and then broke and the rain fell heavily on ground, "magical ward" Arya said as a lone man came into view his eyes were red and his face was very pale Murtagh audibly gasped as he recognized the face fear visible on his face. "It's a shade" Arya whispered to Eragon and Murtagh "All of u gets back we will take him on" Arya announced "but..." Percy was protesting when he was cut off by Eragon waving his hand "go you don't stand a chance against them" and Saphira roared in agreement _go little ones this thing is something very different which u might have fought so far_ , "you said it is a shade" Walt said smiling "Nico lets go" Nico nodded and both of them went towards the man as soon as they faced the man they spread their hands out fingers apart concentrating on him but to their bewilderment they saw the Shade smile and they felt something like another consciousness in their heads pressing against theirs own penetrating their minds tossing around memories soon there wills were overcome and they slumped to the ground desperately trying to fight back but there wills were not their own anymore when they heard someone speak in their mind the voice was unlike anything they have ever heard _I am not one of the dead, you have no control over me_ the voice mocked them but his attention wavered as Eragon and Arya attacked him there swords gleaming of their own light but as fast as they were the shade was faster he dodged both the blades but in the process of doing so lost control over the boys minds and they fainted with exhaustion, Roran ran towards the boys hauled both of them on his shoulders and ran back to the big house Chiron and Sadie following. "we should help" Percy said looking at the two riders fighting the shade _no you will just get in the way stay behind us_ Firnen said crouching just like he would do before pouncing on a dear ready to strike the shade if the need be _don't worry there have been only 4 living beings who have lived after a fight with shade and you're seeing two of them in front of you_ Saphira said copying Firnen's posture. "it can't be" Murtagh muttered as Thorn urged him to go and help the other two and since Murtagh had secluded into his mind Thorn was unable to contact him he let out a roar in frustration but Murtagh did not reply still muttering stuff like it is not possible, it is a lie, etc.

Eragon slashed at the shade but the shade dodged again Arya then followed with a stab aimed at the heart but the shade dodged yet again "why do you seem familiar" Arya asked but the shade just smiled without replying then said "Eragon Bromson" and suddenly 100 skeletons came running from the darkness towards Eragon but the demigods and magicians reacted fast and engaged the skeleton army, Percy cut the heads of the skeletons but they just kept on coming it was like an endless supply of them Percy made a whirlpool around him Jason brought down a dozen of lightning bolts, Leo and Festus burned many of them, Thalia also brought down lightning bolts with every arrow which she shot became the center of another bolt, Piper slowed them down and then stopped them using charmspeak making it easier for Annabeth to destroy them, Zia fought her way to Leo and both of them then together burned a huge mass of the army, Carter in his Horus Avatar crushed many Firnen and Saphira were also destroying skeletons flying overhead burning them and landing wherever someone was being overwhelmed but the skeletons kept on coming, Murtagh and thorn still stood at the side Thorn urging him to go in but to no avail, Eragon and Arya were fighting the shade in the center of the skeleton army trying to stab his heart simultaneously thwarting of any attempts he made to attack their minds but it kept on happening "Murtagh we need your help soon we will be exhausted" Eragon shouted slashing from above but the shade dodged again.

The shout brought Murtagh to his senses and he connected his mind to all the riders and dragons _the shade I know him or rather who he used to be_ Murtagh said pain was evident in his voice _who is he?_ thorn asked now jumping into the fray and crushing a skeleton who had crept behind Percy _Eragon it is my father and your stepfather_ Murtagh said, Eragon stopped midway of a stab and looked hard at the Shade and realized he has resemblance to Murtagh _but that's not possible_ Eragon gasped, _Eragon Bromson the shade once used to be Morzan of the forsworn_ Murtagh said now tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _ **Chapter 6: REVELATIONS**_

Eragon stood in front of the shade, Murtagh's word resonating in his mind _it is Morzan of the forsworn_ "but he is dead did they just called someone from the dead just like that?" Eragon muttered when Murtagh came to his side looking at his father's face which was now pale and the eye's color was different but it was his father Arya looked at Murtagh then at the shade and saw the resemblance, around them the demigods and the magicians were fighting the endless army of skeletons the shade had brought with himself with an exception of Sadie who was with Walt and Nico who had felt the brunt of Shade's mental prowess, Roran had just come in the fray and was destroying the skeletons with his hammer.

"my son" the shade said taking a step towards Murtagh "do not call me your son, my father is dead" Murtagh shouted "but I am right here standing in front of you" the shade said without any emotions, "you are a shade meant to do someone's bidding you are not my father" Murtagh said again defiantly holding Zar'roc harder in his right hand "but I am the only family you have left" the shade chided Murtagh stood silent for a moment then looked at Roran fighting the skeletons then turning around and throwing his hammer to crush a skeleton who was going to stab Jason from behind and himself getting slashed on the arm, he saw him put his left hand on the cut to stop the bleeding and running towards Jason and asking him if he was okay, then he looked at Eragon who stood beside him even when they were facing a shade smiling confidently so that he doesn't feel any fear, "you are wrong I have a family, I have two brothers" Murtagh said after a few moments, now the shade laughed a cruel laughter that resonated through whole of forest and the camp "you think they consider you there brother, he is Eragon Bromson killer of Galbatorix and the other Roran Garrowson avenger of the elven queen what are you in front of them just a pawn of the evil king?" the shade mocked. "you" Eragon snarled and lunged forward slashing and stabbing in a flurry the shade managed to dodge all of the attacks but one which hit him in the abdomen, the shade kneeled and coughed red blood coming out of his mouth "leta he shouted" stopping Eragon in his tracks Eragon and Arya took this opportunity to attack the shades mind but the shade's defenses were flawless and they ended up desperately trying to defend against the shade's attack "his father the great Brom who laid down his life trying to protect the humanities and the land at large's future and your father Morzan who was a greedy tyrant killing everyone who came in his path and was the leader of the forsworn, you still think you stand equal to him?" The shade said ignoring Eragon and Arya, the shade's words hit Murtagh like physical weapons and he dropped to the ground Zar'roc slipping from his hand sitting on his knees now he looked at the ground a drop of tear falling. "you are wrong" it was Eragon who said it "Murtagh has a name for himself different from his father, he saved my life he saved Nasuada's life he helped us when we needed him the most it was not his will to join Galbatorix he was forced to do it, he is the one who will make Zar'roc the blessed blade, he is my brother" intensity of Eragon's voice was so much that everything happening around them stopped the skeletons stopped confused as the demigods and magicians looked at Eragon in bewilderment and the dragons roared in unison punctuating what Eragon had just said, even Festus joined them, taking the opportunity Murtagh picked up Zar'roc and stabbed it aiming directly for the shade's heart, the shade tried to move away but Eragon caught him with his hands dropping Brisingr, then in the last desperate attempt the shade attacked Murtagh's mind but Arya stopped him to do so rendering him utterly defenseless Murtagh loosed a cry of pain and loss as he stabbed the shade in his heart and the shade vanished but in the last moments the shade smiled and his lips formed a single word "son" before disappearing.

Eragon, Arya and Murtagh sat on the ground exhausted mentally and physically while the others around them destroyed the skeletons completely. Percy and Jason whipped up a typhoon with thunder bolts zapping every skeleton which did not get caught in it, Zia and Leo created a swirling vortex of fire which burned every skeleton around it Thalia, Piper and Annabeth destroyed the remainder of skeletons, Carter in his avatar form took Roran to the Big house despite his opposition and soon everything was done and all of them sat on the ground exhausted the dragons curling in the shade of the Thalia tree and Festus also followed the example of bigger dragons Leo looked at Zia and smiled to which she responded in kind when the other campers reached them "what happened here?" Clarisse asked, "Are those skeletons?" Butch also asked looking at the ground strewn with charred and broken bones. "Please someone help those two are not waking up ... my Walt is not replying" Sadie came running tears filled in her eyes.

"These two will be fine" Apollo said they witnessed something very bad, anyone mind telling me what happened here? it looks like their minds were attacked directly" he said bewildered but no one answered the whole camp was out there cleaning the camp and restoring the force field except for those who had fought the skeleton army who were very exhausted, Apollo just arrived with Rachael, Reyna, Frank and Hazel as soon as Sadie came out of the big house crying. "I don't exactly understand what happened out there" Chiron said apologetically "our rider friends can shed some light on it", but the riders did not reply as they were very much depleted and only Arya managed to say "first we need food and that too vegetarian".

Food was brought in the big house for the riders as still it was only 6pm and dinner hall was not ready as the riders ate introductions were made and the God of sun was filled in on everything that had happened in past few days, "you are from Alagaesia?" and Eragon nodded " you talk of it as if you are afraid of it?" Eragon asked  
"yes, after the elves decided that they would not worship us, the gods Zeus and a few more were very angry and decided to destroy it but the collective might of the shur'tugal and a few gods who were on your side scared Zeus and so he left the land as it is and cut off all the ties of this world and that world" he stopped so that everything that he had said sank in "so what scared the king of gods naturally scares me" he finished with a smile "so you want to say some gods stay there?" Arya asked "yes but very few they are the ones who have ties here and in your world too". "Guntera exists?" Eragon asked shocked "Guntera?" Apollo asked then realized something and said "yes yes he does but here in this world we call him Thor" this stunned everyone "you mean Thor the marvel hero?" Jason and Percy asked in unison "marvel got it all wrong but yes Asgard exists and so do the gods there" Apollo said "I thought they were just myth and comic" Carter said, "don't tell me now that you know that Greek gods exist it never crossed your mind that other might also be here" Zia said "yes but.." Carter was saying but he was cut short by Sadie who said "Sir, exactly where were you that you don't know anything what had happened in past few days?", "don't call me sir, and I was fighting the python at Delphi with Artemis, I thought you would know" he said looking at Sadie and at the end looking at Thalia "no I did not" Thalia replied. Suddenly Rachel's eyes turned completely green and green cultured smoke spewed out of her mouth and she said

 _"The four will come from distant lands,  
there shall pass a decision grand,  
that which has not happened from the Conspirator's time.  
Three children of wisdom will make their stand,  
and a rider will rise in the fire's lamb.  
Wind and wave will fight the witch and a werecat.  
All will begin when the trident appears,  
uniting the two and sealing the decision."_

And with that Rachel fainted "what happened just now?" Eragon asked confused, "a prophecy came" Chiron replied, "Prophecy as in future prediction?" Arya asked bewildered "yes" Chiron replied again as Percy Carter and Jason picked Rachel up and laid her on the sofa on which they were sitting, "spirit of Delphi worked overtime she should have rested for a while after Apollo rescued her" Leo joked but no one laughed "the four are already here" Annabeth said pointing at the riders and Roran who had been sitting next to Murtagh Silent all this time, "a decision grand?" Sadie asked "what could be grander than Ra and Zeus shaking hands" Zia pointed "so two check, what does conspirator's time mean?" Leo asked "I guess it is related to the time of Caesar, before today it was Caesar 'a god' who loved an Egyptian I.e. Cleopatra" Apollo said "Caesar is a god?" Percy asked "yes after he was assassinated the romans raised him to the level of a god and he was 'godified' " Reyna replied, "so that confirms that the grand decision is there combining of two religions" Carter said, "wisdom's children?" Annabeth asked "one is me I am sure of it but the other two?" "How is it you?" Arya asked, "Athena her mother is goddess of wisdom also" Percy replied and Arya nodded "we will see to it later" Chiron said "but a rider here ?", "it is possible if there is a dragon egg meant for a rider here otherwise I don't know" Eragon clarified, "fire's lamb... Zia or Leo" Frank said for the first time "I do have a dragon" Leo joked again this time getting smiles from all of them except Murtagh who was lost somewhere "wind and wave is me and Jason" Percy said "but the witch?" Jason asked but no one had an answer "werecat is a breed of beings which can freely change their shape from cats to humans and then back" Eragon supplied "it was subject of a joke which lord Zeus made to you is it not?" Leo asked, "I think so he meant someone in particular but I am not sure" Eragon said honestly. "the trident appears sealing the decision" Chiron said I think I know what the prophecy means by three children of wisdom and the trident" Apollo said looking from Zia and then to Murtagh and Eragon they looked at everyone and saw that they were looking at them in a state of shock then Eragon and Murtagh saw a small blue colored trident' ghost image floating over Zia and then they looked above themselves seeing a ghost image of owl above each other.

 _ **Chapter 7: lamb of fire**_

Eragon sat next to Saphira on the beach thinking on what all had happened yesterday he thought about the revelation that meant he and Murtagh were sons of a goddess, of course Eragon did not believe it _it has to be a hoax_ he thought.

After they saw the marks yesterday Apollo rushed all of them to take rest and did not let them discuss what it meant so they were not really sure what was going on until today Eragon would make Apollo spill What he wanted to know God or no God.

Murtagh came by and sat next to Eragon, Thorn diving into the sea in front with a roar, "you thinking about our mother being a goddess" he asked and Eragon nodded he did not say anything else for a while then said "the others are going back" , stood up and walked away. Eragon looked at Saphira who blinked her big blue colored eyes assuring him that everything will be fine. He stood up and looked around as he discovered Arya waiting for him near Cabin number 2 he waved his hand and started walking towards her "let's go and see them off" he said reaching her, Arya nodded grabbed his hand and started walking besides him, Eragon looked at her for the longest part of the minute then blushing looked away from her.

Sadie stood near the Athena Parthenon ready to open the portal which the Egyptians were trying to Explain to Percy and Jason for a whole of 15 minutes when Percy said "ok,ok I don't get you I guess you should do it and show us" Carter face palmed then asked Sadie to go on with it when Apollo appeared out of nowhere "I suggest Zia Rashid stays here for some more time since she also would like to have some answers" he said and after a lot of protesting from Carter's side it was decided that Zia would stay when Roran and Murtagh appeared "we thought we should see you guys off" Roran said smiling but the smiled seemed strained though no one pointed out at this moment as if on a signal Leo came from the woods running and said, gasping "the medicine which Asclepius gave I don't know what it did but somehow Festus has now got intelligence of his own and day by day his body is getting 'less metallic' ". Calypso went to him and made him sit down on a rock "what do you mean?" She asked and all of them then looked at Apollo except Murtagh who bent down and started healing the small cuts and bruises Leo had got from running through the forest. "I don't know what the medicine could do" Apollo confessed, when Eragon and Arya showed up holding each other's hand but no one noticed "Arya..." Piper was beginning when Arya said "I heard what he said, I don't know what that dragon was earlier exactly but now it looks like after Leo was revived his dragon might also have been revived, but since it did not have a consciousness to begin with it is talking time to get alive". now everyone looked at Arya even Murtagh and Eragon looked at her confused when Roran asked "how do you know, I am sure Alagaesia did not have such thing?", "someone once said to me that greatest weapon on a conscious mind is its logic, I am just using logic" she replied smiling and looked at Eragon who remembered the Elf who had said this, his master Oromis.

All of them were pondering on what Arya had just said when Percy said "a new rider shall appear in fires lamb" quoting the prophecy now everyone looked at Eragon and Arya again but it was Murtagh who answered "it is not impossible for someone to become a dragon rider with a full grown dragon but we don't know how to do it" he said his voice was devoid of any emotions when there came a voice "I can help with that... son" Eragon, Annabeth and Murtagh turned around to see Athena standing behind them, "do not call me your son" Murtagh growled, "why is that I am your mother after all" . "do not mock our mother" Eragon and Murtagh said simultaneously drawing their swords and pointing it in Athena's direction _Murtagh in your childhood once your father hit you with a sword on your back and Eragon you lived with Garrow who was my 'brother'_ Athena spoke in their minds and they had a feeling that it was a private conversation but this confirmed that she was their mother because this two things they hadn't told anyone here. They both put down their swords and Eragon asked you might be our mother but we will not acknowledge you but do tell me what's up with Leo", "Hephaestus told me that just before you used the medicine there was a power spike in Alagaesia which might be dying of Evil king so a few of the dragon spirits got free of 'there you know what', so one might have entered Festus and because of the medicine it might be revived, he thinks that if Leo and Festus want to have any chance of living through what is to come" she said "but we don't know how to do that" Arya pointed out "Hekate told me how to do it I will instruct you on that" she said smiling but the riders and Roran looked at the demigods "Hekate is the goddess of magic but I don't think she is stronger than Eragon" Percy told the riders, "do not mock a goddess, Jackson but you just might be right this time" Athena said then looking at Annabeth she said "Annabeth please take care of your brothers" then walked towards her cabin "where are you going?" Annabeth asked, "why, to meet my kids of course" Athena replied without breaking her stride and then entered her cabin.

" I think we should stop for the big show" Sadie said when suddenly came another voice came "good idea Athena forgot to tell you all, you will need all the magicians present here" and Poseidon came into view, "will you stop giving surprises" Leo said but Poseidon ignored him and looked at Percy "how are you?" then without waiting for his answer looked at Zia and said "I am sure you want some answers come with me" and walked away from others Zia looked at Carter as he nodded so she went with her father.

"Doesn't it make sense to you?" He asked when they were out of everyone's hearing range "what does?" she asked "you being my daughter?"  
"no"  
"you were alive in Nephthys's realm for so long even being of the fire element and that water doesn't bother you because you are my daughter, the daughter of the sea god"  
"now that you say so"  
"there is also reason that you were in the suspended animation it is because the big prophecy was there"  
"but it still happened"  
"fates have their way"  
"I always thought my father died"  
"well he did not" he said smiling  
"it is hard to believe but I am really fine with it" she said and walked towards her friends with Poseidon following.

"For what you want to do you will need three magicians three riders and four gods" Poseidon said as he came "so you just might do it now while we are here" and everyone nodded.

So in the evening now Leo and Festus sat in the middle of the three riders who sat in a rough triangle with Arya at the top then just opposite to Arya sat Sadie then followed by Carter and finally sat Zia, the three dragons stood behind their respective riders, Poseidon stood between Arya and Eragon, Athena stood between Murtagh and Sadie, Anubis stood between Eragon and Sadie and finally Apollo stood between Arya and Murtagh.

Arya had a slab of steel in her hand on which she made a Fairth of a rainbow colored dragon and said "Leo why are you sitting here?" "I thought you were going to make me a rider" he replied, "you may stand outside we need to make Festus compatible that's it" She said seriously and Leo obeyed without question now Arya spoke the name of the Ancient language, as she was told the name by Eragon at Athena's instruction, then she started to sing a big elaborate spell, which the riders had practiced almost three hours, the other riders joined in there voice making a good chorus which did not make sense to anyone but it was beautiful it drew all the campers to them but with mutual understanding they kept their distance, now the magicians started there spell speaking in monotonous voice, after 5 mins of chanting a golden colored aura started to get visible joining the spell casters forming the Egyptian symbol for life but without its arms now after 10 minutes the golden aura started to shoot out like flares shining brilliantly in the evening sunlight now the riders started to sing at top of their voices but still it was melodious and at the peak of the spell Arya touched the Fairth and the image of the dragon flared to life detaching from the slab it rose into the sky each scale shining brilliantly in different hues not one matched the other, it was mesmerizing , then the dragons took off after the rainbow dragon and the golden aura raised to their level where they flew rounds around the rainbow dragon which stood still looking at the riders and specifically at Arya, breaking herself from the spell asked the rainbow Dragon in ancient Language all the while others continued on their spell "King of Dragons will you grant the Dragon in front of us the power to form a rider pact?" the dragon looked at Festus then replied in English "I shall grant this Dragon the power to form the bond as you will need the new rider in the battle to come" and then flew even higher out of the view "but you will have to break a seal" and then turned around and bit its own tail making the symbol of infinity and started to glow various colors "white is the purest color" the Dragon's booming voice came and the other three Dragon roared and started to below fire at the symbol of infinity the aura speared into the circle and when the dragons stopped a gate appeared brilliant white color, "our turn" Apollo said as the spell casters stopped and the golden aura died down, the dragons still flew circles around the gate when Apollo shot an arrow which suddenly caught fire as Leo came behind Apollo winking at him, Poseidon threw his trident and a swirling vortex of water covered it and Percy smiled his hands palms flat facing the spear, Athena threw a sword and Annabeth threw a dagger made of celestial bronze helping her mother, Anubis willed a mass of mummy bandages into an arrow and flung it towards the gate suddenly a swirling black mass appeared at its head killing every moth in its way and Nico put a hand on Walt's shoulder. the 5 weapons hit the center and the gate burned into a portal of fire "The dragon must pass through this" came the voice again and Eragon called Festus's name at which Festus stood up and flew straight into the portal of fire and came out of the other side fire sweeping down its scales and revealing a golden dragon with strong muscles and bones under his skin.

Festus landed next to Leo and nudged him in the stomach, Leo put his right palm on his muzzle feeling the warmth and feeling the skin 'alive' beneath him when suddenly a white light shot into the air where the two were standing and Leo screamed at top of his voice, as his voice died the light faded and they saw Festus and Leo lying on the ground unconscious, a feeble voice came from the steel slab proclaiming "all hail the new rider" and then the slab cracked and broke.

 _ **Chapter 8: God of Love**_

 **Camp Half blood, Long island**

Leo woke up on his bunk the next morning his head throbbing he looked around and found no one in the cabin when the cabin door opened and Calypso entered in her hand she had a basket of fruits "oh you are awake?" She asked surprised but then settled down next to him and motioned towards the basket telling him to eat "where is everyone?" he asked grabbing an apple from the basket "Eragon and Murtagh decided to tell the whole camp there story since now they are a part of the camp, everyone is out there" then she paused and taking an apple herself then continued "also the magicians have left for their place". "Couldn't they wait for me to wake up" Leo said visibly sad "its fine, that boy Walt said that he is not feeling good about not saying bye to you, but it seems they had to go"? For some time they sat there in silent eating their respective apples, "let's go out" Leo said after finishing his apple and both of them stood up together and walked out of the cabin holding each other's hands.

"Leo" Arya said motioning him towards herself, she was sitting next to Zia on a separate chair than the rest of the camp as Eragon and Murtagh took turns to complete their story making the crowd laugh and cry in unison, "Leo give me your hand" She said extending her right hand on it was a silver colored tattoo, Leo put his hand on hers palm facing downwards, Arya casually turned it around and on the palm they saw the same silver colored tattoo as that of Arya "I don't remember getting this" Leo gasped, Calypso put her own hand on top of his "I feel power surging through this thing, it's not just a symbol is it?" She asked Arya Zia looked at the tattoo but as long as she stared the tattoo seemed like changing shapes "Arya is this the symbol of the riders?" a rare smile curled up on Arya's face as she replied "It's a symbol of the bond a rider shares with the dragon and it also makes it easy for someone to use magic", "whoa so I can freeze Percy in his own whirlpool?" Leo asked excited "you may or may not it depends how you are trained and Eragon is like strongest rider alive so you would have to try hard to do what he does" Arya replied and looked at Eragon a expressing of longing crept on her face without her consent as Leo and calypso took their seats next to her and started to listen to Eragon and Murtagh.

 **21st Nome, Manhattan**

The magicians were bombarded with many questions once they reached the mansion "stop" Bast said as she came out of the nap room into the living room "they must be exhausted give them some rest" she explained, Sadie seeing Bast screamed and ran to hug her "Long time no see" she said smiling and Bast hugged her back "I missed you too", Carter and Walt also came and hugged her in turns "where is Zia she asked", "she stayed there for some time" Carter replied with regret in his voice.

"Carter Kane there is a problem" Came a voice and a pigeon fluttered over him which turned in to god of war, Horus "what is it?" Carter asked, "Contact the Greeks and tell them to go to Mt. Tamalpais there is something worth their interest.

 **Camp half blood, Long Islands**

Eragon and Murtagh were done telling the story and now Percy,Annabeth,Jason,Piper,Leo,Calypso,Reyna,Frank,Hazel,Nico,Roran,Zia,Rachel and the riders sat in the big house talking about nothing important from which Arya and Murtagh kept their distance when a iris message popped up and Sadie was looking through it "You guys need to go to something is not right there" and the message ended "I guess Egyptians can't get the iris message which allows us to talk but more importantly what's on Mt, Tam?" Percy asked none in particular when suddenly Rachel's eyes turned green and green smoke spewed from her mouth as she spoke,

 _Four will go on a quest to see_  
 _not knowing what is there to see,_  
 _one of each sect shall make the party complete_  
 _the loners might find the true love_  
 _and the blade less might find a Blade of reputation great._  
 _The red sword wielder may destroy love or might set it free,_  
 _the bladeless will have to destroy Hera's gift._

And Rachel fainted, the boys got her from there and into one of the bedrooms when they returned they found the girls discussing the new prophecy with Chiron who just returned from a inspection of one of the cabins "first if the magicians contacted us then it must be important, so let's make the party and dispatch it to everyone nodded "one of each sect shall make the party complete" Zia said repeating one of the lines of the prophecy "that means one of each factions present here must go" Annabeth deduced and Arya nodded "so Zia is confirmed" Percy said, "I will go from the Greek side" Jason offered "why is that?" Percy asked  
"yeah, even I want to go" Leo stood up, "It's just that since there is a sword there then I wish to get it and I am the only bladeless here" Jason explained and when there was no other comment from Percy or Leo it was confirmed that Jason would represent the Greeks, then everyone looked at Reyna "I will represent the romans on this quest" she said looking at Frank and Hazel who nodded, everyone realized this was so because the prophecy talked about two loners and Reyna definitely was a loner in the sense that she had no lover but no one brought that up, "so its Reyna from Romans" Percy concluded and looked at Eragon all the three riders looked at each other "Leo could go if he so wishes" Eragon said and everyone was taken aback "what do you mean Leo could go?" Piper asked bewildered "he is a rider now he can represent us" Arya replied but Leo shook his head "I cannot represent the riders yet as I am not aware of the rules and regulations and such stuff", "so no Leo" Jason said and again everyone looked at Eragon "I will go" Murtagh said "don't even pretend to think that you two are loners it is evident that you both love each other so scram" He said irritated at Eragon's lack of self-judgment. The two riders blushed but said nothing "so its decided Jason, Reyna, Zia and Murtagh will go on the quest" Piper said giggling.

Depart now all of you we can't waste time Chiron said and the four of them nodded and walked out of the big house and ran to the edge of the forest where Argus was waiting with a Van "what is that?" Murtagh asked "it's a van, it's used for transportation" Jason explained, Murtagh was a little reluctant but he still got in, in the morning of the same day they had decided that they cannot take Dragons to the outside world as the mist doesn't work on them so now the dragons scouted around the camp and see if anything is suspicious it was a combined idea of Frank, Eragon and Chiron and the dragons took the duty without complaining since they understood the grave situation which was going to happen in future, now sitting in the van Murtagh regretted this decision as the car sped up Murtagh looked out the window in wonder as he saw many cars on the roads and buildings with artificial lighting and a Big 'M' written over a building. Soon they reached their destination and Murtagh jumped out of the van to get away from it as quickly as possible, he did not comment anything about what all he has seen on the way here, "so now what?" Jason asked, everyone shrugged and looked around when Reyna noticed something weird "up there" she said pointing towards the top of the mountain where was unusual amount of mist which made the top invisible, "at least we don't have to be clueless" Zia said and took the lead walking towards it . After walking for a few minutes in silence Reyna asked Murtagh "Eragon said something about your sword being cursed, what sort of curse is it?" at the mention of this everyone stopped and looked at Reyna and then at Murtagh, after sometime he replied "the curse is not something of physical or mental harm its of social harm", "what does that mean?" Jason asked but before he could reply an arrow flew past them and buried itself in the ground everyone looked at the direction from where the arrow came "you guys were taking time so I decided to show up" a voice came as a handsome boy came out of the mists a black colored bow in his hand but no quiver to hold arrows also what Murtagh found peculiar was that the boy had wings.

"Cupid" Jason exclaimed "no no no I like to go by the name of Eros" the boy said Murtagh looked at Reyna for explanations "he is the god of love" she said, "I thought Cupid or Eros was the baby god with arrow with heads of heart and all that stuff" Zia said "ah, that is a misconception, anyways now that you have come here either turn back or die at my hands, your choice" he said casually, Murtagh drew out his sword and said "you three go on I will handle him", "you cannot do it alone he might not look like much but he is a god, I will stay here to help, you two move" Reyna said with authority and Jason and Zia started to make a run for it "no no no nobody leaves here to go onwards" Eros said with pity in his voice and drew his bow pulling the string and two arrows appeared on it out of nowhere, and released them, "Leta" Murtagh shouted as the arrow whizzed towards Jason and Zia making the arrows stop dead in the air and drop to ground, Eros tried to attack again but as he drew the string Murtagh slashed across his neck and he had to dodge thus letting Jason and Zia escape.

Now Reyna drew her own sword and stood next to Murtagh as Eros laughed "I suppose I have to kill you two first", "you speak too much" Murtagh said calmly and ran to attack Reyna close behind but Eros kept on jumping backwards maintaining distance "are you so weak that you can't fight us face to face and have to run" Reyna taunted, Eros smiled and said "who are you to speak you who will never know what true love is who will never know how it feels when someone cares for you enough to die and kill for you shut up Reyna you are no one" this brought tears to Reyna's eyes but she wiped them of "what do you know about true love?" Murtagh shouted, "me what do I know?" he laughed "I am the god of love I know everything there is to know about love, I know that even you will never be loved by someone, I know you will never have a wife, I know you will always be a loner, I know.." "shut up" Murtagh shouted and ran towards the god and this time engaging him in a battle blow after blow striking at him with ferocity only Murtagh can muster but the god blocked or dodged all of the attacks but the strain was visible on his face "that's it you can't do better than this?" the god taunted but Murtagh did not reply or stop his barrage of attacks now Reyna joined the fray and stabbing slashing at the god when Murtagh took his sword of the god thus keeping the god busy all the time both of them together pushed the god back and kept on pushing him back when after a few blows Reyna's sword connected with the god's flesh golden ichor dripping from the wound Reyna stepped back as Murtagh took this opportunity to cut the god everywhere his sword gleaming with delight as drops of golden ichor flew around and Eros was unable to stop him but then Murtagh stopped and kicked the god in his gut, Eros flew into air and landed a few yards away because of the blow, his robes were nonexistent now and numerous cuts were there across his body golden ichor flowing from them, he coughed and golden ichor came out "you cannot kill me human I am a god I will just 'respawn somewhere else" he said smiling and coughed once more spewing more golden ichor his bow was next to him but the deep cut on his hand made it unable for him to pick it up.

"you think that even if u kill me here that I would let you live peacefully?" he asked but the two of them did not reply golden ichor dripping from Zar'roc "no I will make sure personally that you both never get love I will make sure that everyone around you hates you I will make sure that you both won't know what is true love, I curse you both to live solitary lives", "enough" Murtagh shouted as Reyna staggered and fell to her knees crying "nobody in this world should control love, love is meant to be free it's not a commodity which you may take or give, it's a mutual feeling of care for each other, you are a god of love bah I don't believe you think the girl and I will never find true love but you forgot that fighting you together with her itself made me have feelings for her and now that I see her crying I will not forgive you", Eros laughed "you might have feelings for her but she will never return them, she will never have feeling which resonate with yours, that is how my curse will work", "you disgust me its time you die forever" Murtagh snarled and speaking the name of ancient language under his breath he shouted in ancient language "I SHURTUGAL MURTAGH SHADESLAYER MORZANSSON refuse to believe that a god of love exists I refuse that someone can control the beautiful feelings of love, I refuse to believe that you exist EROS ARIESSON" the name popped into his mind suddenly even though he did not know it he stopped to see the fear on Eros's face and with a smile of satisfaction he continued "I by the authority of a shur'tugal banish you from this world and your right to live" and with that he stabbed Zar'roc in the heart of the god golden ichor bursting forth and splattering on Murtagh's cloths, Eros started to vanish his flesh, bones muscles disintegrating he managed to say one last thing "Thank you, may you find love" and with that his whole body disintegrated into golden dust and a huge gust of wind swept it away.

"Murtagh looked at still sobbing Reyna and went to her kneeled down next to her and said "I thought you were very strong leader" and smiled as Reyna looked at him he was unharmed but golden ichor was all over him, "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano I vow to protect you forever" he said still smiling, he looked very good when he smiled Reyna noticed but again tears welled in her eyes and she hugged Murtagh never wanting to leave him and after a few seconds Murtagh hugged her back Zar'roc still in his hands.

 _ **Chapter 9: Meeting of Four**_

 **Somewhere unknown**

"Ah so they killed a god, it seems we underestimated them yet again" the god sitting on the throne said, "It's my mistake I admit" the ghost said "but the rider is not with the ones going for the sword let me handle this one on my own", "very well you may go now" the god said and the ghost vanished bowing. "why did you not tell him the others are there to secure the sword" came a slithering voice from somewhere behind the throne "it was not needed he has awaken the son of Ra" the snake voice laughed "son of Ra is nothing but a meager amount of powers bestowed on a Pharaoh by Ra", "it doesn't matter it's still strong enough to take down four of them and even if it's not you will get an excuse to eat the ghost" god chuckled like a kid amused.

 **Red sea**

"Wow this actually held itself" Percy mumbled as he woke from the stupor which happened after journey through the Duat, "yeah it's pretty strong" Carter replied.

Percy and Carte were in the reed boat scouting the red sea now as Jaz got this feeling that there was something wrong here so Carter decided to check it and contacted camp half blood and so Percy showed up.

"I don't see anything wrong here" Carter commented as they looked down from the sky, "I suppose we should get this thing into water and see" Percy suggested and Carter nodded as he started to descend onto the sea, as they landed Percy and Carter noticed something moving not far away so Percy steered the boat towards it using the waves. As the thing came into the view they saw a large tanker ship sized golden colored something which looked roughly like a fish, "What's that?" Percy asked  
"it's a Leviathan and it is turning the red sea 'red'" Carter said worried as Percy and he looked around to see that slowly but surely red color was spreading out from where the Leviathan swimmed in slow circles and then to their dismay they saw the leviathan destroy a small ferry and more red was added as the Humans drowned.

 **Mt. Tamalpais**

Jason and Zia ran towards the peak occasionally looking behind expecting Murtagh and Reyna to show up but nobody came and they kept on moving, Jason suddenly stopped as he saw a white colored sword lying on the ground Zia looked at him puzzled as she was yet to notice the sword lying on the ground "you want to take the sword?" a booming voice came from the mist and a figure appeared not clearly visible due to the mist but it seemed like he was wearing an orange colored business suit and something was shining behind his head like a Halo, Zia now noticed the sword lying on the ground "it's beautiful" she whispered and Jason nodded "do not ignore me, Mortals I am the one who erased name of Ra from the face of earth and converted his favored pharaoh to my side" Zia and Jason got ready to fight and took out their weapons Zia her magic staff and Jason his golden sword "Do not talk in riddles we want a name" Zia said threateningly "Zia Rashid you make me laugh you were hosting Ra you look like a silly girl who is trying to act brave" he said laughing "what are you doing here?" Jason asked, "so many questions" The man said shaking his head "some higher authority told me to kill anyone who came for this sword and well you came so I will kill you".  
Meanwhile Jason knew that Zia was thinking really hard for his name since he clearly is Egyptian when Zia's expression suddenly changed from threatening to shocked and then to anger, "ho ho it seems you remembered who I am" the man said seeming impressed, "Aten" Zia whispered as if it was a curse.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Nico came out with Ms. O'leary and Murtagh and Reyna on her back fainted Annabeth and Piper ran to their sides with Leo, Frank and Hazel close behind "what happened to them" Frank asked as he picked Reyna in his arms and started to walk towards the Big house and Leo and Nico picked up Murtagh and followed "I don't know when I reached the two of them were lying on the ground already fainted", "where is Murtagh?" Eragon and Roran came running from the forests and a dragon roar was heard as Thorn flew in and landed next to Leo "keep him down right now" Eragon ordered his eyes red with anger, Leo and Nico obliged, Eragon sat down next to Murtagh and started to chant a spell and pouring his own energy into him Arya dropped from above next to Eragon and bent her knees to on impact all the campers looked at the sky to see where she came from and saw Firnen flying away. "What happened?" Frank now came to Arya and said "please lady Arya" motioning his head towards Reyna who was still in his hands, Arya nodded and gestured him to put her down and Arya started to do the same, after some 15 minutes both of them stopped "He made a vow?" Eragon asked nobody standing up _yes he did I felt it just before the message came_ Thorn said in everyone's mind who were present there "a vow?" Annabeth asked she still hadn't talked to her brothers much but was sure that they did not take vows like jokes but it was Arya who replied "he made an oath to be precise in ancient language" in a steady emotionless tone "is this anything to do with the message that Hermes sent saying a god has been killed?" Piper asked no one in particular, "yes Murtagh Shadeslayer is now Murtagh Godkiller" Chiron as said as he came out of big house exhausted as if the conference he was on took physical energy, then he continued "the dragon rider erased Eros/Cupid from the face of this planet"

 **Mt. Tamalpais**

"Aten?" Jason asked and Zia nodded "he is the one who made Akhenaten and was the reason of the _curse_ " she explained, "I don't understand what that means but I suppose we have to defeat him to take the sword with us" Jason said as he moved in a wide circle around the god and came right behind him, "and you both plan to do it alone?" the god mocked them and lunged towards Zia but, she summoned the ropes of Hathor just in time to bind the god and get out of his way as he freed himself, taking the opportunity Jason jumped high in air and with the winds supporting him he shot straight for Aten's neck but the God was faster and he turned in time and swatted Jason out of air like a fly, Zia using the staff summoned a fire storm but the God seemed unfazed he just struck Zia in her gut and sent her flying, Jason caught her in midair "we can't do this alone" he panted and Zia nodded suddenly the fog thickened and rusting of cloth against the wind was heard "who is it?" Jason asked, "Not important" a voice came "geez Shiv cut them some slack" another boy said his voice was somewhat familiar "we are here to help" he then replied to Jason.

As the fog thinned they saw a Boy of around 16 with good height and wheatish complexion, he was wearing a plain black T-shirt and black trousers his hands were lined with scars and in his right hand he held a trident and had black flowing hair tied in a ponytail which fell to his shoulders. The other guy was wearing clothes more suitable for colder climates and in addition to that he had a red colored cape, he was fair in complexion and had blonde hair, in his right hand he held a war hammer lightly twirling it.

"Oh he beat you well" the blonde said and the other guy rolled his eyes as he helped Zia and Jason to stand up, then all four of them looked at Aten "We still don't have your names" Zia whispered "not important" the boy with trident said, this time Jason was sure by his accent that the boy was Asian maybe Indian, the blonde boy looked at the god then asked "so you were sent by him?", "of course he was" the Indian said before Aten could answer and jumped high aiming his trident straight for the god's eyes, the blonde groaned but did not complain and ran towards the god taking the cue Jason also followed the blonde but from the other side and Zia started to summon a firestorm, as the winds started to grow hotter Aten stepped back dodging the Indians attack but the Indian used one of the Gods shoulders as foothold jumped again for the same attack, engrossed in fighting the Indian Aten did not notice Jason and the Blonde running towards him, Jason cut the god on his right leg as deep as he could with golden ichor starting to drip, Aten lost his balance and knelt down, taking the advantage the blonde boy jumped still twirling his hammer and at the last moment firming his grip on the handle struck it on the gods head with a loud boom, as the blonde got away from the god, the Indian landed behind the god and stabbed him with his trident right through his back and out of his stomach scoring a loud scream from the god and a fountain of golden ichor As Jason and the blonde came next to Zia who was still busy to contain the power she had mustered, the Indian quickly withdrew his trident and came next to them also. The god slowly was disintegrating into white ash when Zia let her power go wild and a blistering Tornado whipped up around the disintegrating Aten and in a few seconds everything was calm and no trace of the god was seen.

"We did it?" Jason asked and Zia nodded, the blonde smiling turned towards the two of them and extended a hand "his name is Shiv, he is from India" Jason took his hand in a firm Handshake then thunder rolled across the sky "woops" the blonde said, now Jason Extended his hand towards Shiv but he did not take it and Jason had to withdraw his hand, "my name is Zia Rashid and his is Jason grace" Zia replied to the blonde's greeting, "let's go" Shiv said to the blonde as mist started to roll from his trident and envelope both of them "hey we did not get your name" Jason asked the blonde "Ulf Torstein is my name" The Blonde said and the two of them vanished.

 **Godly council** (but this one is different)

Four thrones are put face to face all are plain white without any intricate carvings or designs and nothing else was visible around due to heavy fog suddenly Four gods appeared sitting on the throne and four standing by each side, on the north was sitting Odin and behind him stood Tyr the Norse god of war, on the east was sitting Vishnu one of the highest authority of the Indian gods and behind him Kartikeya stood, the Indian god of war, on the west sat Zeus and behind him stood Aires, and on the south sat Ra behind him stood Horus.

"It's been a long time we met like this" Vishnu said very lively, "Yes it's been a long time" Ra acknowledged smiling "we are here to discuss a matter" Zeus said all official "Ah I am sorry about that but my son was eager to send one of his followers to save your son" Odin said genuinely apologizing, "it can't be helped but with this we have made the already faint boundaries even fainter" Zeus said worried, "You worry too much as usual lord Zeus, it's not as if they wouldn't have figured as much on their own, and you do know that Oromis's sword is important thing to the riders and us" Vishnu said, "Riders my lord?" Kartikeya asked in a whisper to Vishnu "Later" Vishnu whispered back. "Oh so you are ignorant as always eh?" Aries taunted Kartikeya but he kept his calm and replied "well I have some genuine important work unlike you who are always lying in 'her' arms" at this Aries got furious and a sword appeared in his hands as he rushed towards Kartikeya but Horus and Tyr appeared in front of him, Horus locking his arms and Tyr talking the sword from him "Naive, as usual" Horus said smirking, "mind your place Aries, how dare you draw a weapon in front of the lords?" Kartikeya asked who hadn't even budged from where he was standing, "why you?" Aries growled at Horus and Kartikeya, as everyone took their places again, "Shall we go on?" Ra said looking at the gods of war accusingly.

"The thing is I and Vishnu have already told the real 'truth' to our sides now it depends on you if you want our sides to work together" Odin said Looking at Ra and then at Zeus "I will talk to Carter Kane the current pharaoh" Ra said, "I will think over it" Zeus said, "we also took one step ahead in this issue" Vishnu said, the other three Gods looked at him "we talked to the other gods in our area to not interfere any more than necessary" and all the gods nodded in agreement "that is a good decision we will also do the same" Ra said, and with that the Gods vanished.

* * *

Note #1: Aten is somewhat the size of a Titan in this chapter

Note #2: If Riordan was making a Norse book then that means three religions are real so I just thought how about making all the religions in this world real (here I mean the religions with the concept of multiple gods and not those with the concept of single god.

Note #3: Vishnu is among the top three deities known as the tridev in Indian mythology

Note #4: and no this doesn't mean more new characters the other mythology guys will only show up here and there just like this chapter.

Note #5: Ulf Ulfr- wolf Torstein Tor- Thor/ Steinn- Stone

Thank you for reading. Please Fav/Follow and above all **REVIEW.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Naegling**_

Jason looked over to where the two boys had been standing when the mist cleared but they had already gone "Jason let's take the sword and lets go" Zia said exhausted and Jason nodded going towards the sword he picked it up marveling how easily its handle fit his hand and how light it was, he looked over it again and again tracing the faint lines on its golden colored blade and the jewel attached to its hilt, he could feel raw power surging through the blade and deep pool of it in the jewel "it's not any sword, it's different" Jason said aloud to Zia, "well yeah that's why it was guarded so heavily" she said looking at the sword as the two of them started walking to the base of the mountain.

They reached halfway when suddenly Argus came with his van and gestured them to climb in which they did gratefully.

"Murtagh and Reyna are they okay?" Jason shouted as the two of them got out of the van in camp. "yeah they are fine, sleeping right now" Piper said as they hugged, "Welcome back" Eragon said and Jason nodded by now the word of them arriving had reached the camp and everyone gathered all of them asking to see the sword they went so far to get "Show us the blade Jason" Percy said and Jason took out the sword from the back seat of the van everyone was stunned to silence by the beauty of the blade as it shined brightly in the sunlight, Eragon looked at Arya who was equally confused "Jason can we see the sword please?" Eragon asked extending his hands forward and Jason gave it to him, Eragon held it in both his hands and looked at it reverently "This...this is his..." he stammered holding back his tears "This is his sword" he finally said a drop of tear rolled down his cheeks, "Arya this is elbithril's sword, Arya this is Oromis's sword".

"Murtagh woke up with a jolt as he heard Eragon sobbing and looked out if window to see he was sitting on the ground hugging a golden colored sword, the infirmary where he was sleeping was not far away from where Argus parked his van so he could hear everything aspiring outside and realized there was only the sound of Eragon sobbing, he saw Arya kneel besides him putting a hand on his shoulder, He got up and walked outside of the room and towards the crowd, made his way through it to reach Eragon. "Murtagh ... this is his sword" Eragon said still sobbing remembering his mentor and teacher and by looking at the sword Murtagh realized this was the sword of last of old riders the one whom he had killed looking at it his mind was filled with sorrow he bowed down and said "Oromis elda please forgive me, please forgive me and Thorn" he said Eragon smiled and said "I am sure he is proud to die of at your hands even though it was not you in your mind at least he died doing what he loved the most, protecting us all" and the two brothers hugged, both of them stood up in unison and looked at Jason  
"Jason grace"  
"this sword is of a being who never lived for himself"  
"it's a sword with memories and power"  
"the sword is very important piece of rider's history"  
"I Murtagh Morzansson"  
"I Eragon Bromson"  
"we bestow this sword upon you with the decree of the Gods who stand watch above us"  
"respect the blade and its memories"  
"Hope Oromis elda will be happy now that his sword is with someone worthy" the two of them said alternatively so that the whole camp could hear, Jason knelt on one knee and said "I am grateful you think so highly of me but the sword should go to a true heir the sword should go to someone who will earn it the sword was of a rider and it should be given to a rider"

"What is a rider my children?" Came a serene voice of an elf from the sword as it emitted an energy and started to float above camp "A Rider is someone who protects their friends and family and the land at large, A rider is not necessarily needs a dragon with him like Brom was in his last days, Jason Grace you are right the sword should go to the worthy so prove your worth and keep the sword" Jason looked at the sword shocked as the others were "Eragon I am proud of you never ever falter in your path, Arya you will make a good queen and a good rider but never let your leader as a rider down because its worse than betraying your race at times, Murtagh I forgive you and I am grateful of you, atone for the sins your father did and have a life... you have been through a lot and the girl you saved has been through too much herself protect her and protect yourself, Leo welcome to our family and never leave the ways of your old self" and with that the energy vanished and sword dropped to ground but Jason caught it "he left us his memories and a little consciousness so that he can talk to us one last time" Arya said "Is that even possible" Percy asked "Seems so" Annabeth replied, "We all have stuff to discuss" Chiron said coming towards the crowd, I want all the council members in the meeting room with the riders and Zia and then he turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be up in max two days sorry for so much delay...**_


	12. Chapter 11: Insecurities and Doubts

_**Chapter 11: Insecurities and Doubts**_

Some 4 to 5 weeks passed by calmly on the camp with messages flying in between all three Factions and practically all the riders became an everyday part of the camp, the regular campers still looked at them with fear and awe but the ones who had already fought alongside them respected them. Murtagh spent most of his time with Reyna talking to her and visiting the outside world learning about different places. Eragon and Percy took up on teaching swordsmanship classes together; Eragon also spent some time with Annabeth trying to learn about her. Arya helped Will teach the archery class and in the very night after curfew time the riders taught Leo the way of a shur'tugal for about 2 hours. The Leviathan after almost 2 days of first sighting simply vanished which made Percy uneasy, he talked to Carter every night trying to figure out what happened and also because Zia was living in his cabin being his sister so it just happened.

Annabeth tried to sleep but since the day of Capture the flag she could not and then seeing how easily Nico and Walt were taken out by that shade didn't help the feeling she had in her mind either, she felt that the riders were simply too strong and if they were here maybe magicians and heroes didn't need to fight at all. She kept on wondering but almost 2 hours before sunrise she felt like she couldn't take it she got up from her bunk and looked around her cabin and noticed the two bunks at the far end where the rider brothers of her slept, but sleeping in this arrangement she learned that in the silence of a night and in the smallish cabin even a soft whisper could wake Eragon and she desperately needed a rider to quell some of her doubts, "Eragon" she whispered then once again and again this time he raised his hand still lying down and then turned so that he could see her "you ok?" he asked,  
"yeah, yeah I am fine I just wanted to know about how your magic works?"  
"Arya would be better to talk to about magic I thing, she is an elf by birth you see"  
Annabeth pondered for a while then asked "where can I find her at this time I know she refused a bed in the big house"  
"East Forest it would be hard to miss" as soon as he said this she got up and quietly sneaked out of the cabin.

Annabeth wandered around in the forest for about 10 mins before coming across a clearing and fair enough it was hard to miss as 3 massive dragons were sleeping and in the middle a small fire crackled where Arya sat tending to it, "Not sleepy?" Annabeth asked as she got in the firelight, "I could ask you the same" she replied  
"Fair enough, but why here? I mean a perfectly good room can be spared for you in the big house"  
"You think just because I am a queen then I am used to live in luxury? And I can't sleep out here?"  
 _she never said that_ Firnen sorted  
Arya sighed "I am sorry just thinking about a whole race is without a proper leader out there somewhere makes me agitated"  
"relax I am sure someone is taking care of the matters there for now you need to be here, and I asked out of concern as a friend." Annabeth said as she sat next to Arya warming herself in the fire Arya looked at her and her eyes softened a little "how did you get past those weird creatures?"  
"old trick" she said calmly putting a twig into the fire. For a few minutes they both sat in silence, when Annabeth said "I need to ask something", Arya nodded after a little pause  
"the magic riders do there must be limitations right?"  
"Yes"  
"and with what I have seen they are quite high aren't they?"  
"I know what you are thinking…"  
"You do?"  
"How could Eragon turn a whole wave into a block of ice isn't that what you going to ask?"  
"Did you read my mind?"  
"No I just guessed and honestly if Percy hadn't already created the wave then it would have been impossible for Eragon to do that as creating the wave, it would have drained him."  
Then next hour Arya spent teaching Annabeth the rules of magic _I suppose it's no harm in telling them the limitations at least_ she said to the dragons and all of them gave her a mental nod. After she had learned almost all rules and limitations Annabeth pondered on multiple possibilities. "You should go sun is about to rise we will talk on this later" and without another question Annabeth got up and left still lost in her own thoughts.

In the morning Eragon was watching Percy and Jason practice there combo when Saphira said _they are strong together,  
yeah I don't want to be on their bad side ever_ he chuckled  
 _don't forget you will have a dragon on your side  
yeah never.  
_Eragon loved the fact that Saphira was still with her; with all that was changing he liked the fact that something would always be constant. "Hey Eragon over here" Jason called out, Eragon smiled he was grateful for his new friends too who made the transition easy.

Eragon, Jason, Percy, Murtagh who joined them later were sitting in a circle exhausted as they were sparring. In the time they had spent here Murtagh had grown much closer to everyone and he talked like the first time he and Eragon had met. "How do you two like it here?" Asked Percy  
"it's nice except the air seems too polluted outside of camp" Murtagh replied to which Jason shrugged and asked "no cars where you come from?"  
"no Fastest thing we have is a Horse" Eragon said "you know honestly I wish I could never go back" All of them looked surprised "I like it here I get to be with Arya and if we go back then I have to leave Alagaesia and everything there".  
"Eragon this is maybe the prophecy which Angela talked about u did leave Alagaesia but it was never sure for how long right?" Murtagh said trying to comfort him, "yes exactly so when you return you can stay there at your home" Percy finished. They talked for a little long when Piper came "sorry to break up the boy's day out but Chiron has asked for us, let's go".

In the Big house there was Zia, Annabeth, Roran, Reyna, Arya, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, Leo and Hermes in his business suit, as soon as these 5 entered through the door, Hermes said in a calm and confident voice "There is something I need to tell you all, All these major godly pantheons you know about all of them are true and all of them exist I suppose two of you even met two others who you cannot explain of, moreover the War we kept on talking about? It is against the Primordial God Chaos himself, he wants to take the world back to its original state that is nothingness, You all were brought together because you all have different roles to play, also a warning- it's been long since any of the gods 'worldwide' have taken part directly in any sort of conflict in a long time- any further questions will be answered in a few days' time by Lord almighty Zeus himself, Thank you" and with that he simply vanished leaving everyone with multiple questions, for a longest part of a minute everyone stared at the nothingness where Hermes stood when Leo broke the tensions by saying "that was a weird warning" and a collective gasp came from everyone present in the room.

Blazenite104: thanx for the review, you raise a question which I have been meaning to answer for a long while and will be answered eventually and I hope it will be a satisfying answer.  
Thank you for reading  
Please Fav/Follow and above all Comment

May your swords stay sharp.


End file.
